Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas
by Mila B
Summary: Ginny é uma jovem sonhadora, prestes a se casar com o homem escolhido pelo pai. O sonho se quebra, mas quem disse que um conto de fadas não pode mudar? Universo Alternativo. Extra ON!
1. O Fim de um Sonho

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

Eu adoro. AMO. Essas coisas medievais, por isso têm várias histórias minhas nessa época. Não reparem. E esse negócio da Ginny presa com o Malfoy é extremamente clichê, mas eu também adoro. Eu precisava escrever essa história fluffy para tirar essas coisas meigas na mente e voltar à Vindicated.

As idades foram alteradas. Em especial por causa da minha amiga Mariana, que adora uma coisa meio _Lolita way of life_.

Enjoy!

**O Fim de um Sonho**

A noite era fria na estrada rumo às terras de seu futuro marido. E chovia. A garota dentro do coche, de apenas dezessete anos, abrigou-se melhor no casaco de lã de ovelha que a protegia do vento gelado e úmido que teimava em entrar pelas frestas das janelas.

Por um momento, sentiu pena do cocheiro, obrigado a guiá-las, a ela e a sua acompanhante - uma senhora que a cuidava desde que ela era apenas um bebê - pela estrada lamacenta, escura e deserta daquelas terras desabitadas.

Os pais haviam arranjado casamento para a filha, uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos, pele acetinada, salpicada com sardas delicadas, com um rico homem dono de vastas propriedades de terras férteis e prósperas.

Ginny, como se chamava a adorável caçula da família igualmente rica e afortunada, os Weasley, estava ansiosa e nervosa para conhecer o futuro marido. Chamava-se Harry Potter, e o pai garantira à filha que Harry era um homem honrado, fiel, nobre e bonito.

O que mais ela poderia querer? O casamento era arranjado, de fato; porém, todos eram, e algumas garotas tinham a má sorte de serem obrigadas a se casar com homens velhos, gordos e grossos. Harry tinha apenas trinta e quatro anos, pelo que o pai falara.

Ela se encostou à janela e olhou para o lado de fora. Só havia a luz da lua para iluminar o caminho, e grossos pingos de chuvas chocavam-se contra o vidro, embaçando-o. Ela conseguia ouvir o som dos cascos dos cinco cavalos. Dois puxando o coche, e três montados por homens responsáveis pela guarda da pequena Ginny.

Era costume que a noiva chegasse às terras do futuro marido depois da família, por isso ela estava acompanhada apenas da ama, Helga.

"Chegaremos ao amanhecer." Disse Helga, acordando Ginny de seus devaneios. "Como se sente?"

Ginny sorriu.

"Sinto-me ótima. Sinto que serei muito feliz com esse casamento. Sei que meu pai escolheu bem, e não vejo a hora de conhecer meu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo." Ginny recitou, quase como as palavras que ela tanto lera em contos de fadas, durante o casamento dos mocinhos.

Com esse pensamento, ela adormeceu, embriagada pelo ritmado sacolejo do coche.

* * *

Ginny acordou com barulhos que nada tinham a ver com o som dos cascos dos cavalos, ou com o som da chuva incessante. Na verdade, não havia som de cascos. O coche estava parado. E eles não haviam chegado, de forma alguma.

Helga estava aflita.

"Ginny, nós precisamos sair desse coche, ouviu bem? Quando eu der o sinal, abra a porta e corra o mais rápido que puder! Eu estarei logo atrás." Ela disse, num tom urgente, tentando manter o controle, mas Ginny pôde perceber o nervosismo e o medo nos olhos da ama.

"O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou, com o coração acelerado, quando já começava a distinguir o som de vozes estranhas, barulhos de espadas se chocando e cavalos relinchando.

"Estamos sendo atacados, Ginny! Você precisa correr!" Disse Helga, já se preparando para abrir a porta depois de espiar pela janela. "Não olhe para trás, Ginevra, apenas corra!"

"Helga, não, eu estou com medo!" Choramingou Ginny, assustada. O que era aquilo? Por que seu sonho estava sendo destruído de tão cruel maneira?

"Seja forte, Ginny! Vá!" Helga abriu a porta e empurrou Ginny para fora.

A garota logo sentiu a roupa ficar encharcada pela chuva forte, e tonta pela confusão do lado de fora. Formas grandes de homens a cavalo gritavam e se moviam por todos os lados, e Ginny não conseguia distinguir que direção deveria correr. Mas mesmo assim, correu.

Os pés sujavam-se de barro, e ela tropeçou várias vezes na lama traiçoeira, desviando-se algumas vezes de cavalos, montados por homens que lutavam, soltando faíscas dos metais que se brandiam. Ginny correu o máximo que pôde, tomada pelo medo e pela adrenalina do momento, segurando a borda do vestido, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto delicado.

O ar não tardou a faltar, e as pernas a fraquejarem. Caiu de joelhos, chorando, desejando que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim; que ela acordaria dali a pouco ainda dentro do coche, segura, prestes a chegar às terras do futuro marido.

Mas quando abriu os olhos, ainda estava ajoelhada, tendo a pele castigada pela água gelada e cortante que caía do céu sem trégua. Estava longe, apesar de ainda poder ouvir sons indistintos de gritos trazidos pelo vento. Ela poderia jurar que aquele grito era de Helga.

Helga!

Olhou em volta, só então percebendo que a ama não a acompanhara. Jamais fora a intenção de Helga acompanhá-la. Quando os bandidos abrissem as portas do coche e vissem que ele estava vazio, sairiam para procurar as fugitivas, ou fugitivos. Mas com Helga ali dentro, eles poderiam supor que fora apenas Helga o tempo todo, e não iriam atrás de Ginny.

Ginny sentiu-se uma tola enganada. Não deveria ter deixado Helga para trás. Soluçou pela culpa. A mulher sempre a tratara como uma filha, e agora dava a vida por ela.

Levantou-se, tremendo. Precisava encontrar ajuda. Se continuasse naquela chuva, sozinha, acabaria morrendo congelada, ou serviria de alimento para algum animal selvagem. Estava em meio a um mato. Uma floresta. As vestes estavam rasgadas, e a pele arranhada pelos galhos que dificultavam o caminho.

Ouviu barulhos e, aterrorizada, obrigou as pernas a se levantarem e voltou a correr, assustando-se toda vez que tropeçava em algum galho solto, ou recebia um novo machucado pelo corpo. E continuou até que se visse livre daquelas árvores sufocantes e daqueles sons ameaçadores.

Na borda do outro lado da floresta, um raio perpassou o céu, e Ginny distinguiu, por milésimos de segundo, uma grande construção de pedra: um castelo. Poderia encontrar ajuda e abrigo.

Deu o primeiro passo, com a visão já nublada e as pernas extenuadas, e caiu, deixando que o esgotamento tomasse conta de todo o corpo.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa fic será realmente pequeninha. Calculo que cinco capítulos. Vou escrever um capítulo por semana, e postar todo domingo. Por favor, por favor, deixem **reviews**. Eu sei que, para quem acompanha minhas outras fics, é a quarta vez que eu meto castelo e Draco Malfoy no mesmo contexto, UHAUHAUAHUA, mas eu adoro isso. Mesmo. Ao menos os plots mudam. Essa fic será um perigo aos diabéticos.

Beijinhos! :*


	2. Novos Problemas

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**Novos Problemas**

As pálpebras tremularam, e Ginny abriu lentamente os olhos, deixando que a luz lhe machucasse as pupilas por alguns segundos. A primeira coisa que lembrou foi do ataque ao coche, e dos gritos, e se sentou rapidamente, assustada. O coração já palpitava forte contra o peito que subia e descia com rapidez.

O queixo caiu alguns centímetros ao ver que estava deitada em uma bela cama de casal, em um quarto bonito e fresco. As janelas deixavam uma boa quantidade de luz entrar. Na parede oposta, uma lareira crepitava suavemente, certamente atenuando o frio que deveria estar do lado de fora, por mais que um tímido e fraco sol brilhasse lá no alto.

Não havia ninguém no quarto. Ginny se levantou, receosa, e percebeu estar limpa e trajando apenas um suave e leve vestido de dormir. O chão, de pedra, frio e sóbrio, fez com que um arrepio percorresse toda a espinha da ruiva. Ela caminhou alguns passos, e olhou pela janela. Estava dentro do castelo que vira antes de desmaiar.

Lembrava-se de desmaiar, logo depois da exaustiva corrida em meio à escura floresta. Também podia ver a borda da floresta dali. As copas das árvores moviam-se graciosas ao sabor do vento invernal e não pareciam tão assustadoras desse jeito.

O som da porta se abrindo às suas costas fez com que Ginny se virasse sobressaltada. O que parecia ser um serviçal, esguio, pequeno e jovem, de feições simpáticas, sorriu.

"Finalmente acordada. Pensávamos que já havia desistido de viver." Ele disse, entrando no quarto e indo remexer na lareira, atiçando o fogo com uma fina barra de ferro com garra na ponta.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntou Ginny, desconfortável com a presença masculina, estando os dois sozinhos no quarto. E ela estava apenas de vestido. Que vergonha, pensou, corando.

"Está no castelo do meu senhor, Draco Malfoy. Eu a encontrei há seis dias, desmaiada na borda da floresta." Disse o jovem, fitando-a atentamente, como se verificando que ela não fosse voltar a desmaiar no meio do quarto.

"Seis dias! Não é possível!" Exclamou, horrorizada. Os pais já deveriam tê-la dado como morta.

"Sim. Você ardeu em febre por cinco dias seguidos, e só ontem à tarde é que a febre regrediu. Você se lembra de como veio parar aqui?" Perguntou o rapaz, indo então até a cama para arrumá-la.

"Sim... Meu coche foi atacado, e minha ama mandou que eu fugisse. Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, até que não havia mais forças para nada." Explicou Ginny. "Diga-me, esta propriedade fica muito longe de Godric's Hollow?" Perguntou.

Godric's Hollow era o nome dados às terras de Harry Potter. E ela aguardou nervosa enquanto o jovem ponderava uma possível distância.

"É um caminho e tanto até lá." Disse o jovem. "Vou mandar alguém para banhá-la e arrumá-la, e então você pode descer para comer alguma coisa. Deve estar faminta."

No mesmo instante, o estômago de Ginny roncou, contorcendo-se teimosamente.

"Sim." Gemeu ela, levando as mãos ao estômago. O jovem fez uma referência e caminhou para a porta. "Espere! Hum, obrigada por me achar e ajudar. Eu lhe devo a minha vida." Falou, realmente agradecida, com um sorriso.

Os olhos azuis do jovem brilharam de satisfação.

"Não é de que, senhorita..."

"Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. E você? Qual o seu nome?" Perguntou.

"Dário. Mas pode me chamar de Dobby. É como meus amigos me chamam." Ele sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Gina caminhou até a cama e se sentou. Incrivelmente, ainda se sentia cansada. Mas estava mais calma, apesar da dor por ter perdido Helga. Ou talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Poderia ter escapado! Ela rezava para tanto.

Acima de tudo, esperava que o dono do lugar, Draco Malfoy, pudesse ajudá-la, disponibilizando uma carruagem que a levasse ou para as terras do futuro marido, ou de volta para casa. Não sabia onde os pais estariam. Eles deveriam estar tão preocupados.

Chorou silenciosamente, e sentiu-se tola por isso. Estava segura agora. Logo estaria em casa.

* * *

Uma senhora apareceu para ajudá-la, e ela não foi tão comunicativa quanto Dário. Ou Dobby. Então Ginny também se manteve em silêncio, deixando que a outra a lavasse e vestisse, exatamente como Helga fizera ao longo dos dezessete anos de sua vida. O coração se contraiu, mas ela se manteve firme enquanto descia as escadas ao lado da senhora.

Caminharam por vários corredores. O lugar era limpo, bonito, arejado e agradável. Como qualquer castelo de um homem rico, dono de terras férteis. Provavelmente haveria alguma vila ali por perto. Sempre havia vilas perto dos castelos mais opulentos.

Chegaram à cozinha. Era espaçosa, e Dobby estava ali, conversando com outra senhora. Quando ele a viu, caminhou até ela, com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto.

"Aí está você, Srta. Weasley. Aqui, venha, cuidei para que preparassem alguma coisa para a senhorita." Ele a guiou até uma mesa de madeira a um canto.

Ginny devorou a comida. Carne, caldo, pão e frutas. Não se lembrava de comer alguma coisa tão deliciosa quanto aquela. De certo por jamais ter se sentido tão esfomeada tampouco.

"Obrigada, Dobby. Estava ótimo." Sorriu.

Dobby fez uma nova reverência.

"Dobby... Será que eu poderia falar com o Sr. Malfoy? Gostaria de solicitar alguma ajuda. Tenho certeza que meu pai ficará grato em recompensá-lo se ele disponibilizar alguma meio para que eu volte para casa..." Disse, um pouco incerta. Não sabia se estava sendo insolente demais por já requisitar falar com o dono do lugar.

"Não terá problema, Srta. Weasley. Ele aparecerá daqui a pouco para o almoço. Servi-a antes pois supus que estivesse realmente fraca e esfomeada, do contrário, deixaria que almoçasse com o Sr. Malfoy. Ele esteve bem interessado no seu estado de saúde durante os dias em que esteve febril." Falou Dobby, e Ginny sorriu. Ele era um tanto tagarelava; adorável, contudo.

"Está tudo bem, Dobby. Eu estava precisando mesmo comer algo antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa." Disse, já sentindo-se mais revitalizada.

Dobby assentiu, feliz em ser útil.

* * *

Depois de passar algum tempo na cozinha, conversando e aprendendo como certas comidas eram feitas, coisa que nunca se sentira curiosa em saber, Dobby avisou que Malfoy acabara de se sentar à mesa da sala de refeições e, questionado, aceitara conversar com sua hóspede.

Ginny saiu da cozinha, acompanhando o novo amigo, com o coração pulando no peito. Não sabia bem por que, mas estava extremamente nervosa com a idéia de se encontrar com um homem. Ela nunca estivera sozinha com um antes, a exceção de Dobby – nem Arthur, nem os irmãos ficavam sozinhos com ela; Helga sempre estava junto nessas ocasiões -, e muito menos precisara conversar com um que não fosse da família.

Quando entrou no ambiente onde havia uma mesa já ricamente posta, decorada com inúmeras janelas grandes e bonitas, sentiu as bochechas corarem e as mãos tremerem.

Um homem de cabelos loiros platinados curtos, com uma franja displicente, porte rígido e austero, aparentemente alto, com lábios finos e incríveis olhos azuis acinzentados penetrantes encarou-a, sentado à ponta da mesa. Ele se levantou e caminhou até ela, parada ao lado de Dobby. Imitou o jovem, e fez também uma suave reverência, cuidando para que ele não reparasse no quanto tremia.

Ele era belo demais, e deveria ter também a mesma idade de seu prometido marido. Trinta e quatro anos. No entanto, o ar em torno dele se mesclava em algo entre jovial e maduro; rígido e descontraído; suave e frio. Ela não conseguiria defini-lo.

"Encantado, senhorita." Ele disse, pegando a mão de Ginevra e a levantando até os lábios, sem desgrudar os olhos cinzentos do rosto corado dela.

"Encantada, Sr. Malfoy." Ela retribuiu, num fio de voz, torcendo para que ele não percebesse o quão tensa e nervosa ela estava. Não queria parecer como uma menininha boba e tímida na frente dele, apesar de ser exatamente assim que se sentia.

"Por favor, sente-se. Deseja comer alguma coisa?" Ele a guiou até a cadeira mais perto da dele, puxando-a para que ela se sentasse.

Ginny sentou e sorriu timidamente.

"Não, eu já comi há pouco." Falou, observando-o pelo canto do olho enquanto ele voltava a se sentar à ponta da mesa.

"Hum. Uma pena, mas mesmo assim terei a companhia de tão bela dama à mesa." Ele sorriu de lado, fitando Ginny intensamente, e ela corou ainda mais, abaixando o olhar e torcendo as mãos. Era tão constrangedor. Resolveu ir logo ao assunto.

"Senhor Malfoy..."

"Draco." Ele a corrigiu, e ela olhou-o irrequieta. Aquele homem a deixava extremamente nervosa.

"Draco. Eu gostaria de solicitar algum meio de transporte para voltar para casa. Meu coche foi atacado enquanto eu era levada para Godric's Hollow..." Começou.

"Godric's Hollow? Ele perguntou, com um toque de curiosidade e perspicácia na voz. "Ouvi dizer que haveria um casamento por lá..."

"O meu!" Ginny exclamou, animada. Então ele conhecia o lugar! Talvez até mesmo conhecesse seu futuro marido. "Eu preciso voltar, devem estar preocupados comigo."

"Então você é a noiva de Harry Potter?" Ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, sou eu! Ginevra Weasley." Ginny sorriu. Ela estava certa! Ele poderia avisar Harry de que ela estava bem e logo estaria casada, como já deveria estar há cinco dias.

Draco riu, soltando o ar pelo nariz, como se aquilo o divertisse horrores. Ginny sentiu-se desconfortável, mas mesmo assim decidiu perguntar.

"Você o conhece? Pode me ajudar?" Perguntou, ansiosa, inclinando-se um pouco na direção dele. Draco olhou-a e sorriu enviesado.

"Sim, conheço-o, minha querida Ginevra. Harry Potter é meu inimigo." Ele falou, com naturalidade, sem deixar de sorrir sarcasticamente.

Ginny afundou na cadeira, e tapou a boca com uma mão.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Bem, é, não consegui esperar até domingo. Já tenho até o capítulo 5 pronto, e o sexto é o último. Tenho esse problema, se tenho capítulo pronto, acabo postando logo de uma vez. Ainda mais que tive um retorno maior do que eu esperava no último capítulo. Obrigada e,

**Reviews!**


	3. Você não é uma Prisioneira

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**Você não é uma prisioneira**

"Está tudo bem, senhorita?" Ele perguntou, num tom que Ginny avaliou como zombeteiro.

Milhares de possibilidades, umas piores do que as outras, passavam pela mente de Ginny. O que aquele homem faria com ela agora, sabendo que ela era a noiva de seu inimigo? Ginny não poderia estar mais assustada. Talvez até mais do que quando corria pela floresta.

"O que você vai fazer comigo?" Perguntou, olhando-o estupefata. Draco encarou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Com a senhorita, nada. O que esperava, que eu jogasse aos leões por que tem casamento arranjado com meu desafeto?" Ele questionou, com os olhos brilhando em malícia. "Talvez que eu a desonrasse como meio de ridicularizar Harry Potter?" Ele sugeriu, apoiando um braço sobre a mesa e se inclinando para mais perto de Ginny, usando um tom baixo e provocante.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas queimarem e a respiração acelerar, descompassada. Colocou as duas mãos na borda da mesa e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto de Draco, evitando encará-lo, enquanto tentava se acalmar; o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente.

"Não fique tão nervosa, menina. Por mais que a idéia me apraze, eu não faria uma coisa dessas. Você é livre para partir." Ele disse, calmamente, voltando a se endireitar e se servindo de um pouco de comida.

Ginny virou-se para olhá-lo, ignorando a parte em que ele dissera gostar da idéia de desonrá-la.

"Então irá fornecer-me um coche para que eu volte para casa?" Perguntou cheia de animação e esperança.

"Oh, não, você me entendeu mal, menina. Eu disse que você é livre para ir, mas não que eu vá ajudá-la a voltar para casa." Ele sorriu debochado, antes de levar uma garfada de carne à boca.

Ginny deixou o queixo cair mais uma vez e se levantou, sentindo certo desespero tomar conta dela.

"Mas se não me ajudar, não terei como voltar! Não posso voltar a pé! Tampouco sei o caminho! E não tenho dinheiro para alugar um coche!" Exclamou, arfando ao terminar de falar.

Draco fitou-a calmo e impassível, mastigando vagarosamente antes de, enfim, engolir e falar.

"Se não quiser partir, terá toda a minha hospitalidade. Não sou homem de deixar uma garotinha como você sem abrigo." Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos e alinhados.

"Eu _quero_ partir!" Falou Ginny, ainda pé, exaltada, com as bochechas vermelhas pela agitação. Não queria parecer muito grosseira, pois, querendo ou não, Draco Malfoy permitira que ela fosse mantida em sua casa enquanto ela estava queimando de febre, e também porque ainda sentia certo medo dele. Não o conhecia, e não havia ninguém naquele lugar que poderia ajudá-la se ele se voltasse contra ela.

"Você não é minha prisioneira, Ginevra." Ele disse, voltando a atenção para o prato de comida, onde cortava mais um pedaço de carne.

"Então por que não quer me ajudar?" Perguntou, num tom mais calmo, quase manhoso. Draco demorou a responder, até que se levantou e parou ao lado dela. Ele era bem mais alto, talvez uns quinze vinte centímetros.

"É uma boa pergunta. Enquanto eu penso na resposta, aproveite a estadia." Ele sorriu abertamente, pegando novamente a mão de Ginny e a beijando docemente.

Ginny observou-o incrédula enquanto ele saía do lugar, sumindo pela porta.

O que faria agora?

* * *

"Dobby, você tem que me ajudar! Eu não posso ficar aqui. Meus pais devem estar achando que eu estou morta!" Pediu ao amigo, seguindo-o pelos jardins do castelo, enquanto ele regava algumas flores, ao final da tarde.

"Não posso, Srta. Weasley. Eu queria! Juro! Mas se o Sr. Malfoy descobre, ele me expulsa do castelo, e eu não tenho para onde ir." Explicou Dobby, tristemente, encarando-a com seus grandes olhos azuis.

Ginny suspirou.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." Falou sentando-se em uma pedra. "O que se passa pela cabeça daquele homem?" Perguntou mais para si mesma, confusa.

Dobby olhou condescendente para ruiva, que fitava o nada com um olhar vazio. Draco o fizera prometer que não contaria a ela que fora ele a encontrá-la desmaiada na borda da floresta, e trazê-la para dentro do castelo, levando-a às pressas para um quarto, enquanto pedia que alguém trouxesse água quente, toalhas e roupas limpas. Dobby teve que mentir, fingindo ser ele próprio o salvador.

Tampouco ele sabia o que se passava pela mente de seu empregador.

"Talvez você devesse tentar perguntar ao dito cujo." Sugeriu Dobby, apontando para um homem montado em um cavalo que se aproximava da propriedade.

Dobby se afastou, deixando Ginny admirar sozinha aquele homem misterioso. Ele desceu do cavalo, entregando a montaria a um empregado.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e desviou o olhar quando ele a viu sentada em meio ao jardim, observando-o. Ele caminhou até ela, e a ruiva teve vontade de correr para dentro do castelo.

Ela viu pelo canto do olho Draco colher uma flor vermelha, e ergueu a cabeça quando a sombra dele pairou sobre ela.

"Vejo que resolveu aceitar a minha hospitalidade." Disse Draco, com um sorriso de lado. Ele estendeu a mão, e Ginny, mesmo não querendo sentir a pele gelada dele novamente, e muito menos os arrepios que lhe causavam o contato, instintivamente pegou-a, e se levantou.

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Draco colocou a flor na orelha de Ginny.

"Combina com os seus cabelos." Ele disse, colocando uma das mechas atrás da orelha dela. Sentindo o ar faltar, e o coração disparar outra vez, Ginny deu um passo para trás, afastando-se.

"Eu não tenho outra escolha senão aceitar a sua hospitalidade. Só espero que meu pai consiga me encontrar, de alguma forma." Disse, suspirando, um pouco receosa, pois Draco avançara dois passos, invadindo seu espaço pessoal, deixando-a desconfortável com a proximidade.

"Você se lembra onde estava quando sua carruagem foi assaltada?" Ele perguntou, soando um pouquinho preocupado, o que impressionou Ginny, e a fez corar.

"Estava na estrada ao lado da floresta. Saí do coche e corri para dentro dela, seguindo em linha reta até chegar do outro lado." Falou Ginny, sentindo a garganta se contrair com a lembrança.

"É mesmo impressionante." Comentou Draco, sorrindo e levantando o queixo de Ginny com um dedo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo nos olhos. "Você correu em torno de cinco léguas pela floresta, não é a toa que desmaiou ao chegar aqui."

"Eu estava com medo." Admitiu Ginny, perdida na imensidão dos olhos profundos de Malfoy. Ele continuava sorrindo, e ela tinha certeza que estava tremendo com aquela troca de olhares.

"Você não precisa ter medo agora." Ele disse, num tom mais baixo e arrastado. Ginny se surpreendeu quando ele começou a se aproximar mais, e fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa e respirando mais acelerado. "Está segura comigo." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e Ginny abriu os olhos, arrepiando-se.

Ele endireitou a postura e a fitou divertido.

"Melhor entrarmos, está quase escurecendo." Ele disse, e Ginny assentiu bobamente, ainda tonta com o que acontecera. Ela poderia jurar que ele iria beijá-la, exatamente como os príncipes faziam nos contos de fada. Ela não sabia como era beijar, não saberia o que fazer, e morreria de vergonha, provavelmente.

O corpo dela estava quente, e ela segurou o ar quando ele colocou uma mão sobre suas costas e a guiou de volta para dentro do castelo.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Mais um capítulo, rapidinho, graças a minha compulsão por postar, UIAHAIAHAIHAIOA! Se continuar assim, o último capítulo sairá no natal ;)

Obrigada a todas que comentam (Kandra: Adoro que esteja lendo essa também! Thaty: Acho que o lugar foi bom, hein? xD) e,

**Reviews!**


	4. Eu só Quero que Fique Comigo

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**Eu só Quero que Fique Comigo**

Ginny se sentou para o café da manhã, sussurrando para Dobby que preferiria lanchar na cozinha junto com ele, do que ali, em companhia de Draco Malfoy.

"Ele requisitou a sua presença, Srta. Weasley." Explicou Dobby. Ginny suspirou. Por que não conseguia se sentir calma na presença daquele homem? O que eram aquelas sensações estranhas e desconfortáveis que ele causava nela?

Ela ia retrucar alguma coisa, mas naquele momento Draco entrou no recinto, vestindo roupas mais leves, pois o dia estava ensolarado e menos gelado, o que era algo raro para aquela época do ano.

Draco sorriu ao vê-la e Ginny sentiu as bochechas pinicarem. Ela precisava parar de corar na presença dele. Estava sendo ridícula. Ele tinha o dobro da idade dela, ela era apenas uma criança na visão dele, com toda a certeza. Contudo, Harry Potter também tinha a mesma idade, e ela estaria casada com ele se não fossem pelas circunstâncias.

Respirou fundo.

"Bom dia, Ginevra. Como passou a noite?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se à mesa displicentemente.

Ginny pegou uma fatia de bolo e sorriu timidamente.

"Foi boa. Obrigada. Já tem uma resposta para a minha pergunta, ou vai oferecer uma carruagem para que eu possa ir embora?" Perguntou, comendo calmamente a fatia de bolo.

O sorriso bem-humorado de Draco esmoreceu.

"A minha decisão não vai mudar, menina, por mais que eu não tenha uma resposta ainda." Ele falou, num tom mais sério, que fez com que Ginny desviasse o olhar, emburrada.

Ela já não sabia o que pensar de daquele homem.

Arrepiou-se quando sentiu o toque da pele gelada de Draco sobre a sua mão que repousava delicadamente sobre a mesa. Ela olhou-o surpresa, e um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto da boca dele.

"O que você acha de sair para cavalgar agora de manhã? Está um dia bonito, tenho certeza que irá gostar." Ele falou, e Ginny sentiu que aquilo não era um convite, mas sim uma intimação.

Tirou a mão de debaixo da dele.

"Eu não se cavalgar." Admitiu, sentindo-se ainda mais infantil ao lado dele.

Draco tinha o maxilar forte, e o corpo robusto; contudo, não exageradamente grande. Era proporcional, de ombros largos, mãos ásperas e grandes. Ginny não conseguia achar nenhuma imperfeição no rosto dele, além de pequenas rugas de expressão, que só reforçavam o aspecto maduro do rosto; deixavam-no mais atraente.

"Isso não é problema. Você pode montar comigo." Ele disse e Ginny congelou.

"Não é uma boa idéia, Sr. Malfoy. Eu estou noiva, não acho..." Começou a garota, mas Draco não permitiu que ela terminasse.

"Você _estava_ noiva, menina. E eu não vou contar para ninguém, não se preocupe." Ele sorriu debochado, e se concentrou no café da manhã.

Ginny olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Aquele homem estava brincando com ela.

* * *

Draco subiu no cavalo e estendeu a mão para Ginny. A ruiva vestia roupas improvisadas da filha de uma das serviçais do castelo. Um vestido simples e despojado, que deixava os braços de fora, e ia somente até os joelhos.

Não estava acostumada com isso. Todos os vestidos que usava eram de manga longa e arrastavam no chão. Sentia-se quase nua ao lado de um homem que mal conhecia, e agora iria cavalgar com o corpo colado ao dele.

"Eu prefiro que você me ensine." Disse Ginny, parada perto do cavalo.

Draco olhou-a curioso, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você tem certeza? Pode se machucar." Ele falou, descendo do cavalo.

Ginny se manteve irredutível, e Draco então preparou outra montaria. Ela olhou para a cela, e para o lugar onde deveria colocar o pé e tomar impulso para sentar. Tentou subir, sem sucesso, até que Draco colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a impulsionou para cima. Ginny corou com o toque, sentindo o corpo queimar.

"Cuidado com esse vestido." Disse Draco, sorrindo debochado e provocante. "O vento pode fazê-lo levantar."

Ginny levou instintivamente uma mão ao vestido, como se o tecido estivesse naquele momento tentando erguer vôo. Draco soltou uma risadinha e montou no próprio cavalo.

Ele deu algumas instruções à Ginny. Como fazer o cavalo andar, parar, mudar de direção.

"Vamos devagar. Dê uma batidinha com o calcanhar na barriga dele e mantenha as rédeas soltas. Se ele tentar andar rápido demais, puxe-as de leve, até que encontre a velocidade certa." Orientou Malfoy, e Ginny fez o que foi dito.

Os dois cavalos entraram em movimento, a passos calmos e lentos, aproveitando a brisa suave da manhã, e o sol acolhedor. Os campos cheiravam a flores silvestres e a trigo. Ginny vislumbrou uma plantação há algumas dezenas de metros de distância.

Foram cavalgando em silêncio, até que Ginny sentiu necessidade de saber um pouco mais sobre o homem que a oferecia um lugar para ficar, mas não um meio de voltar para os seus.

"Você mora aqui sozinho? Nenhum parente?"

"Não." Draco respondeu com naturalidade. Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Parece-me uma vida um tanto solitária." Comentou, e logo se arrependeu. Que intimidade tinha para falar uma coisa daquelas?

Ele sorriu, virando a cabeça para fitá-la.

"Preciso aproveitar bastante a sua companhia, então, antes que você descubra um jeito de ir embora e me deixar sozinho novamente."

Ginny olhou-o confusa e arfou com o modo com que ele a encarava; sentiu emoções fortes no peito, e acabou se distraindo. O cavalo deu uma guinada, assustado com alguma coisa.

Ginny soltou um gritinho e o animal disparou.

"Ah! Socorro!" Gritou, segundos antes de cair da montaria acelerada. Gemeu com o impacto, mas agradeceu por ter caído na grama e não em alguma areia mais dura.

Logo Malfoy já parava o cavalo ao lado dela, e descia dele rapidamente.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela e ajudando-a a se sentar.

"Não..." Gemeu Ginny, numa voz manhosa. Não estava acostumada àquilo. Sempre fora tratada como uma bonequinha mimada. Cair de um cavalo em alta velocidade não era algo que ela poderia imaginar que aconteceria com ela.

Draco riu, recebendo um olhar feio da ruiva.

"Não tem graça." Falou, emburrada, fazendo beiço. Draco parou de rir, pegou uma mãe de Ginny e a beijou carinhosamente.

"Claro que não. Sente alguma dor?" Ele perguntou, e estava muito perto. Ginny prendeu a respiração, sentindo o estômago revirar de nervosismo. Ele a fitava diretamente nos olhos, e ela já não conseguia lembrar-se mais de como se articulavam as palavras. Ele se aproximou mais, até que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido dela. "Eu devo tomar esse silêncio como um sim?"

Ginny piscou, e no instante seguinte, ele a levantava do chão, segurando-a no colo.

"O que você...?" Começou, vermelha, mas não teve tempo de completar a frase, pois Draco colocava-a sentada em seu cavalo, e subia logo em seguida.

"Senti que você não conseguiria se levantar sozinha tão cedo. Está confortável?" Ele perguntou, colocando uma mão em volta da cintura dela, mantendo-a firme na cela, enquanto que o braço da mão com que ele segurava as rédeas passava pela frente da barriga dela. Ginny respirava com dificuldade pela proximidade. Ela poderia olhar para o lado que se depararia com o tórax bem moldado de Malfoy, e ela sentia todo o calor do corpo dele misturando-se com o dela, esquentando-a ainda mais. E o cheiro de Malfoy a entorpecia, a ponto de Ginny fechar os olhos e puxar profundamente o ar, apenas para sentir aquele aroma.

"Estou." Murmurou, e Draco colocou a montaria em movimento.

"Vou levá-la para ver o lago. Acho que vai gostar do lugar." Ele falou, aumentando a velocidade. Ginny instintivamente se apoiou melhor nele, com medo de cair novamente, e viu que dessa vez, era Malfoy que estremecia.

* * *

Chegaram ao lago e Draco ajudou Ginny a descer, e ela parou em pé em frente a ele. Draco brincou com uma das mechas ruivas dela e sorriu, o que fez Ginny sorrir bobamente em retorno.

"Eu adoro quando as suas bochechas ficam vermelhas." Ele falou, e riu, pois a tom de vermelho aumentou consideravelmente depois do comentário. "Me parece que nunca recebeu muitos elogios até hoje, para corar com qualquer um que eu digo. Deveria estar acostumada."

"Não, eu... Meu pai nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse de nenhum homem..." Falou, começando a tremer, pois Draco deslizara as duas mãos pelas costas dela, trazendo-a delicadamente mais para perto, e Ginny teve que colocar as mãos espalmadas no tórax dele.

"Ele está certo. Não é qualquer homem que resistiria a um momento sozinho com você..." Ele falou, diminuindo a voz gradativamente. Ginny olhou para cima, surpresa, nervosa e trêmula.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo, e dessa vez, Ginny tinha certeza que ele iria beijá-la nos lábios. Sentiu o coração disparar alucinado. Não conseguiria fazer isso! Não poderia!

Afastou-se de Draco, caminhando até a beira do lago. O lugar era lindo, realmente. A grama era extremamente verde, e o lago era calmo e azulado, com as beiradas moldadas com reentrâncias e pequenas ilhotas. Mais a frente, ele ia sendo recortado por vários caminhos, que dividiam as águas em vários lagos, um do lado do outro, com algumas árvores em torno. À direita, havia uma planície, onde algumas vacas pastavam. Do outro lado, iniciava-se um pomar, sem frutas àquela época do ano. O cheiro de grama e terra molhada era inebriante e relaxante.

Ginny se arrepiou ao sentir Draco afastar os cabelos de sua nuca e beijá-la de leve no local, enquanto passava um braço pela cintura fina, abraçando-a pelas costas. Tremeu, sentindo os lábios dele subirem até a orelha.

"Você está com medo de mim?" Ele sussurrou rouco, e Ginny fechou os olhos.

Não deveria ter aceitado cavalgar com ele até ali.

"Talvez..." Murmurou, sentindo o corpo amolecer. A brisa acariciou-a no rosto e um peixe pulou no lago, fazendo ondinhas na superfície da água. Aquilo soava como um sonho.

"Você não precisa ter. Não vou fazer nada que não queira." Ele falou, ainda perto do ouvido dela, e então a largou, segurando-a apenas pela mão, e a puxando até debaixo de uma sombra, à beira do lago. "Você gosta?" Ele perguntou, indicando o lugar.

"É lindo." Disse Ginny, ajoelhando-se para tocar a água fresca.

Ela ficou assim, mexendo distraidamente na água, enquanto pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo, porém ciente do olhar fixo de Malfoy as suas costas. Podia senti-lo observando-a.

"Você já tem uma resposta?" Perguntou, virando-se para ele, não se importando em parecer insistente. Se ela teria que continuar naquele lugar, queria um motivo. Precisava saber por que ele a queria por perto.

"Sim," Ele disse, sorrindo. "Eu só quero que fique comigo."

Ginny olhou-o pasmada, e voltou à atenção para a água. Incrivelmente, a resposta soava-lhe muito convincente e coerente. Ela também queria ficar com ele, mas não conseguiria falar o mesmo em voz alta.

Começou a cantarolar baixinho, para disfarçar a inquietação. Costumava tocar piano e cantar para os pais e as visitas quando eles tinham alguma. Diziam que ela tinha a voz muito formosa e agradável.

"Sua voz é incrível. Eu poderia me acostumar a ouvi-la cantar todos os dias." Disse Draco, depois de alguns minutos apenas apreciando a voz da garota.

Ginny sorriu para o seu reflexo na água, vendo as bochechas tornarem-se rubras novamente.

Virou-se para Draco, para falar nada em especial, mas não teve tempo para isso. Ele se aproximou, sem mais nem menos, colocou as duas mãos, uma de cada lado do rosto sardento, e a beijou, colando os lábios de ambos como se aquilo fosse a atitude mais natural e certa a se fazer.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Aí está o capítulo do dia. Espero que gostem, meu Deus, é tão fluffy. UAHUAHAUHUAI! E crueldade terminar desse jeito, né?

Para quem quiser ver o lago:

www(PONTO)trekearth(PONTO)com/gallery/Europe/Portugal/South/Evora/Evora/photo45715(PONTO)htm

Thaty (OMG! Imagina! Você é bem criativa, hein? Deveria escrever uma fic :D), Yela (Adoro leitoras fiéis! Os capítulos já estão escritos, a fic é em curtinha, por isso. :x), Kandra (Aí está o beijo! Próximo cap. tem mais!)

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e,

**Reviews!**


	5. Decisão

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**Decisão**

Os lábios de Draco tocaram suavemente os de Ginny, como se ele tentasse não assustá-la com o movimento repentino. O instinto de Ginny fez com que ela se afastasse. Uma garota fazer isso com um homem que não era seu marido!

Ela olhou para as duas orbes cinzentas, que estavam muito próximas.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou, em um tom surpreso, que dava um ar meigo a voz juvenil. Draco sorriu.

"Você nunca tinha feito isso?" Ele perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos dele atrás da orelha, e se sentando atrás dela, apoiado em uma das mãos.

Ginny se apoiou para o outro lado, formando um V entre eles, e o fitou de frente.

"Claro que não!" Objetou Ginny, com as bochechas pinicando pelo olhar de divertimento dele. "O que você acha que eu sou?" Perguntou, ofendida.

"Huuuum," Ele fez cara de pensativo. "Que tal... a menina mais linda que eu conheço?" Ele sugeriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha e rindo ao ver Ginny ficar ainda mais vermelha e desviar o olhar para o lago.

"Você não deveria fazer isso, Sr. Malfoy, está me deixando envergonhada." Falou Ginny, sentindo um calor subir pelo corpo ao perceber que ele se aproximara alguns centímetros.

"Posso notar, mas não posso evitar falar. Você quer que eu me afaste?" Ele perguntou, já estando muito perto. Ele passou um braço pelo colo de Ginny e apoiou a mão na grama ao lado da garota.

Ginny ergueu a cabeça e olhou-o, enquanto ele afagava o cabelo rubro com a outra mão livre. Ele tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. Na verdade, agora que Ginny parava para pensar, o beijo dele era como provar da cereja em cima da sobremesa.

"Não, senhor..." Falou, observando o rosto bem moldado e agradável ao olhar que Draco possuía. Ele era tão belo. Esticou a mão, e tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a textura masculina da pele pálida.

"Não me chame de senhor, sinto-me um velho. Para você, é apenas Draco." Ele sorriu de leve, apreciando o toque de Ginny. Como era possível que ele a deixasse corada com tudo o que falava?

"Draco." Ela repetiu e fechou os olhos, pois a mão de Draco, que passeava pelos cabelos, desceu e a segurou pela nuca. Ele se inclinou e os lábios se tocaram novamente.

Primeiro, ele apenas pressionou os lábios contra os dela, deixando que ela se acostumasse com aquilo, até que, com cuidado, insinuou a língua para dentro da boca dela. Ginny se surpreendeu quando sentiu-a, e o coração disparou ainda mais. Mesmo assim, entreabriu mais os lábios e tentou retribuir.

Sentiu-se extremamente encabulada por não saber fazer aquilo, e quebrou o beijo, desviando o olhar.

"O que foi? A desagrada?" Ele perguntou, sem parecer irritado ou ofendido pelo movimento brusco. Ginny achou-o extremamente paciente com ela, o que a fez odiar-se ainda mais por não saber como reagir.

"Eu não sei fazer isso." Ela falou, sem coragem para fitá-lo, limitando-se a encarar o reflexo dos dois no lago. Draco soltou uma risada baixa, admirando a inocência de Ginny por um momento.

"Você está indo bem. Seus lábios... têm gosto de cerejas." Ele falou, e Ginny sorriu. Era quase a mesma comparação. Ele fez com que ela olhasse para ele novamente, e voltou a beijá-la.

Enlaçou os braços pelo pescoço dele, e Draco a puxou para o colo, apertando-a suavemente contra o peito, passeando as mãos pelas suas costas.

Ginny começou a sentir um formigamento no baixo ventre, e soltou um gemidinho baixo quando ele pousou uma mão sobre sua coxa, subindo-a e apertando-a por baixo do vestido. O corpo dela começou a reagir de uma maneira que ela nunca experimentara antes; uma maneira que até mesmo a assustou.

Draco sugou o lábio inferior dela e terminou o beijo com uma mordidinha suave, e os dois se fitaram nos olhos.

"Você está arrependida?" Ele perguntou, deitando-se e trazendo Ginny consigo. Ele colocou um braço atrás da cabeça, usando-o como apoio, e Ginny caiu sobre ele; as mãos espalmadas sobre o tórax forte.

Ela o fitou surpresa e sorriu.

"Por que a pergunta?"

Draco afagou os cabelos dela, e não respondeu.

"Gosto dos seus cabelos. São tão vivos e diferentes." Ele disse, e Ginny se acomodou ao lado dele, deitando a cabeça entre o ombro e o peito.

"Obrigada."

Draco inverteu as posições e, num piscar de olhos, ele tinha os dois braços apoiados um de cada lado do corpo de Ginny, e a fitava de cima.

"Você ainda quer ir embora?" Ele perguntou, um tanto sério, a testa vincada, como se temesse a resposta.

Ginny esticou a mão e acariciou a bochecha dele, observando a expressão dele suavizar.

"Não. Quero ficar aqui com você."

Ele sorriu, e os olhos cinzentos brilharam, antes que ele a beijasse novamente.

* * *

Draco a ajudou a descer do cavalo quando eles pararam em frente ao castelo, e ela riu quando, em vez de colocá-la no chão, ele a girou, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

Largou-a ao ver um homem, seguido de Dobby, aproximando-se a passos rápidos. Draco ouviu o que o outro dizia em um tom de voz baixo, que Ginny não pôde escutar.

"O que houve, Dobby?" Perguntou baixinho para o amigo.

"Não sei ao certo. Movimentação de tropas, ou algo do gênero." Respondeu Dobby no mesmo tom.

Draco virou-se para Ginny.

"Preciso resolver alguns assuntos. Vejo-a à noite, querida?" Ele perguntou, pegando a mão de Ginny e a beijando docemente, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

"Eu não tenho para onde ir, tenho?" Brincou Ginny, começando a se sentir menos tímida em relação a Draco.

Ele sorriu de lado.

"Para a minha sorte." Falou, e se virou para Dobby. "Acompanhe a menina até o castelo, Dário."

Dito isso, ele seguiu junto com o homem para longe. Ginny observou-o e suspirou, antes que eles seguissem para dentro. Eles só não passaram a manhã inteira no lago porque o dia começava a esfriar, e nuvens negras a surgir no horizonte.

"Você está bem? Parece distante." Comentou Dobby, enquanto eles seguiam para a cozinha, onde algumas mulheres já preparavam o almoço.

"Estou. Estou tão feliz, Dobby. Ele me levou até o lago, e foi tão lindo. Ele me beijou..." Contou Ginny com um ar sonhador.

Dobby sorriu, sentindo-se alegre também com a felicidade da moça.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, à noite, Ginny foi para o quarto. Draco saíra, como costumava fazer pela tarde, e ainda não chegara, e ela não conseguiria esperá-lo antes de ir dormir. Estava exausta. Ajudara Dobby a limpar o castelo, regar o jardim, podar as plantas, colher frutas no pomar perto da propriedade, tudo antes que a chuva caísse.

Nunca trabalhara tanto na vida como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Ainda mais por vontade própria. Mas era bom sentir-se útil. E também, morreria de tédio se ficasse a tarde toda sentada, olhando os outros realizarem as mais diversas tarefas.

Foi até a janela, enquanto Dobby acendia a lareira para a noite, que estava extremamente gélida, com um vento forte, que assobiava languidamente do lado de fora. Estava muito parecido com a noite em que ela fora atacada na estrada.

O pensamento fez com que Ginny pensasse em Helga, e finas lágrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo rosto sardento, enquanto ela encostava a testa no vidro. Dobby colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e desejou-lhe uma boa noite.

Ginny ficou um tempo ali, observando a escuridão manchada pelo brilho das gotas de chuva que refletiam a luz do luar, enquanto o calor do fogo se espalhava pelo quarto.

A mesma mulher que a ajudava desde que acordara naquele castelo apareceu. Ginny tomou um banho quente e se vestiu para ir dormir. O quarto tornou-se escuro, apenas a luz do fogo dando algum brilho ao lugar.

Aconchegou-se aos travesseiros e virou de lado, pronta para cair no sono, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando novamente. Sentou-se na cama assustada, e viu a sombra de um homem dentro do quarto.

"Draco?" Perguntou um pouco aflita.

Ela viu a sombra se aproximar e sentiu que alguém subia também na cama. Afastou-se por instinto.

"Sou eu. Desculpe, não queria assustá-la." Ela ouviu a voz dele. A voz de um timbre já maduro e grave acalmando o coração de Ginny, apenas para acelerá-lo novamente ao perceber que eles estavam na mesma cama, sozinhos. Eles já haviam ficado em vários outros lugares sozinhos. Draco sempre a levava para conhecer algum outro lugar da propriedade. A plantação, o bosque, o pomar... Contudo, ele nunca passava dos beijos carinhosos e, recentemente, ávidos.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" Perguntou, cobrindo-se infantilmente com os lençóis.

"Você não me quer aqui?" Ele respondeu com outra pergunta, em um tom baixo, aproximando-se mais dela. Ginny sentiu Draco puxá-la para perto e abraçá-la. "Fiquei com saudades." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ginny estremeceu quando ele a beijou, colando os lábios enquanto a deitava no colchão. Ela retribuiu o beijo, com o coração acelerado e o corpo latejando de nervosismo. Sentia-se pequena e vulnerável tendo o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu.

Ela sabia o que um homem e uma mulher faziam em uma cama. Helga contara que, na noite de núpcias, o marido transformava a jovem esposa em mulher. Que ele tomava o corpo da esposa, e a machucava em busca do próprio prazer¹. Ginny ficou apavorada ao lembrar-se das palavras da ama, e colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Draco, virando o rosto.

Ele parou de beijá-la e ela pôde sentir que ele a observava à meia luz.

"Você está com medo de mim." Ele afirmou, não perguntou, e Ginny se manteve quieta, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. "Acha que eu a machucaria?"

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

"Responda, menina." Ele pediu, num tom carinhoso.

"Eu não sei..." Falou, em um fio de voz. Não conseguia imaginar Draco machucando-a, mas e se fosse assim? E se todos os homens acabassem fazendo isso, mesmo não querendo? Ela sabia que, uma vez casada, teria que se submeter às vontades do marido, mas ela não estava casada com Draco.

"Eu não faria isso, Ginevra. Deixe-me provar para você."

Ele voltou a beijá-la, afastando as cobertas do corpo dela. Ele desceu as mãos e acariciou-lhe as coxas, antes de subi-las, erguendo o vestido de dormir. Ginny segurou a barra do vestido, resetando.

"Ginny, Ginny. Diga-me agora, você quer que eu pare, que eu saia desse quarto?" Ele perguntou com uma ternura que tocou o coração de Ginny.

De repente, o resto mundo, e os medos contidos nele, desapareceram, e restavam apenas ela e Draco, juntos no quarto escurecido. A exceção do calor do corpo masculino ao lado do seu, pulsando de promessas, tudo o mais perdera o significado.

"Não." Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, e no instante seguinte a língua ávida de Draco explorava o interior de sua boca, e Ginny se maravilhou com as sensações que a percorriam de alto a baixo, enquanto ele se livrava da peça de roupa dela. Corou e tremeu ao perceber-se nua.

"Você é linda." Draco murmurou carinhoso. "Pequena, mas de formas perfeitas."

Ele tirou a própria roupa, e logo Ginny pôde sentir a pele quente dele tocando a sua diretamente. Draco passou a beijá-la em quase todo corpo, lenta e carinhosamente, fazendo com que ela relaxasse os músculos aos poucos.

Estava agradecia pela falta de luz, ou jamais conseguiria fazer aquilo sem morrer pela vergonha. Ele a beijou entre as pernas, e Ginny se surpreendeu com as sensações que faziam com que ela soltasse suspiros e gemidos baixos, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Ele voltou a subir beijando-a na boca novamente, enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas dela. Ginny ofegava ao sentir a dureza do corpo viril e atlético dele, tão excitante ao toque.

"Eu quero você só para mim, Ginevra." Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Ginny já sabia que ela era apenas dele. Nunca iria querer outro homem que não Draco naquela troca de intimidades que ela estava recém começando a descobrir.

"Eu não quero ser de mais ninguém." Ela falou, abraçando as costas largas dele e fechando os olhos, quando ele de fato, consumou o ato, e selou a palavra de ambos.

* * *

_¹ Aqui fica-se subentendido que a Helga não tinha dos esposos mais amorosos antes de ficar viúva e ir cuidar da Ginny. =/_

**Nota da autora:** Certo, porque, quem me conhece, sabe que eu não resisto a uma NC, mesmo que essa tenha sido mais sugestiva do que qualquer outra coisa. Gente, comentem, mê dêem o prazer de suas opiniões como presente de natal! ;D

(Obrigada Kandra e Thaty, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, hohoho *risada de papai noel*)

Beijinhos e Feliz Natal :D


	6. Falsa Desilusão

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**Falsa Desilusão**

Ginny acordou sentindo um calor incomum envolvendo-a, e abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta, apenas para se deparar com a figura de Draco Malfoy abraçando-a de modo amoroso enquanto ressonava tranqüila e serenamente.

Sorriu e se aconchegou melhor nos braços protetores e fortes, sem sentir-se culpada pelo que acontecera. Draco fora o tempo todo mundo carinhoso, preocupando-se o que ela estava sentindo. Era verdade que no início sentira apenas dor, e acreditou que Helga estivera certa o tempo todo, mas aos poucos a dor transformou-se em sensações incríveis e indescritíveis.

Fora extremamente especial, e ela entendeu que não precisava estar casada para que fosse. Ficou olhando para o rosto de Draco, até que ele acordou. Os cílios loiros tremulando antes das pálpebras se abrirem e revelarem o cinza azulado que eram os olhos dele.

Ele a olhou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

"Acordada há muito tempo, menina?"

Ginny negou com cabeça e ele beijou-a na testa.

"Como se sente?"

"Muito bem. Obrigada." Falou, e ele girou na cama, ficando sobre ela.

"É mesmo? E acha que pode repetir os feitos da noite?" Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ginny parou para pensar, na verdade, sentia-se um pouco dolorida entre as pernas.

"Na verdade, sinto-me exausta." Admitiu, ruborizando. Draco soltou uma risada desprendida e bonita e a beijou de leve nos lábios.

"Vamos descer para o café da manhã, então." Ele se levantou da cama e Ginny admirou-o enquanto ele se vestia, até que criou coragem para fazer o mesmo.

Tentou ser rápida, ao ver que ele fitava-lhe o corpo nu atentamente, mas só conseguiu se atrapalhar na hora de colocar o vestido. Draco caminhou até ela e a ajudou a colocar a roupa.

"Como pode ficar tão envergonhada tendo um corpo desses?" Ele perguntou em um tom divertido e malicioso.

"Não estou acostumada a ter alguém me olhando nua." Explicou, fechando a cara. "Meu pai me mataria se soubesse..."

Draco riu.

"Eu não deixaria que ele tocasse em nenhum fio de cabelo seu, o que dirá matá-la." Disse Draco, guiando-a para fora do quarto.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao piso inferior, Dobby apareceu torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

"Sr. Malfoy, temos visitas." Avisou Dobby.

"De quem se trata, Dário?" Perguntou Draco, soando curioso. O nervosismo de Dobby se transmitiu à Ginny quando ele respondeu.

"Harry Potter e Arthur Weasley, senhor. Eles o guardam na sala de estar." Informou o jovem.

Ginny congelou e olhou para Draco de modo assustado. Ele pareceu primeiro surpreso, mas quando a olhou, transmitia calma e confiança.

"Eu vou falar com eles. É melhor que fique aqui por enquanto, Ginevra." Disse Draco. "Dário, cuide dela."

Ginny estava desorientada e mal teve tempo de retrucar. Queria ver seu pai, mostrar que estava tudo bem, que estava viva, que queria ficar com Draco naquele castelo. Foi atrás do loiro.

"Srta. Weasley, por favor." Pediu Dobby, e Ginny entendeu que ele seria punido se ela aparecesse na sala de estar.

"Ficaremos na porta. Quero ouvir essa conversa." Falou, e os dois se posicionaram de modo que ninguém pudesse vê-los.

Ela espiou e viu Draco de costas, o pai – um homem alto, ruivo, de expressão bondosa e justa – e quem ela supunha ser Harry Potter. Ele também era incrivelmente bonito, de uma beleza muito diferente da de Draco. Era alto, porém mais baixo do que os três homens na sala, de cabelos escuros espetados e rebeldes, olhos verdes expressivos, e pele bronzeada. Ginny poderia ser feliz casando-me com ele. Isso, claro, antes de conhecer Draco.

"Em que posso ajudá-los, senhores?" Perguntou Draco, de modo educadamente frio.

"Estamos procurando pela minha filha, Ginevra Weasley." Disse Arthur, e Ginny percebeu o quão cansada e preocupada era a expressão dele. Teve ímpetos de correr para os braços do pai, mas Dobby a segurou.

"Temos razões para acreditar que ela esteja neste castelo." Falou Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É mesmo? Posso saber quais seriam essas razões, Potter?" Perguntou, irônico e ácido, enquanto se dirigia ao homem que dissera a Ginny ser seu inimigo.

"Encontramos o coche que a transportava na estrada. A ama dela, Helga, sobreviveu ao ataque e disse que Ginny correu para a floresta. Sua propriedade é a única nas redondezas, e um aldeão afirmou ter visto você carregando uma menina ruiva para dentro do castelo há alguns dias." Enumerou Harry de modo igualmente frio.

Ginny se surpreendeu. Pelo que lembrava, fora Dobby que a carregara para o castelo, e uma sensação quente se espalhou pelo corpo dela ao ouvir a verdade.

"Ela está aqui, Sr. Malfoy? Por favor, sou um pai desesperado." Disse Arthur, com uma voz sofrida.

A tensão nos ombros de Draco suavizou.

"Ela está." Afirmou e Ginny viu os dois homens suspirarem aliviados. "Mas daqui ela não parte."

Arthur e Harry olharam surpresos para Draco, e Harry avançou um passo, olhando ameaçadoramente para Malfoy.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Ela é minha noiva, Malfoy!" Exclamou com cólera, e Ginny encolheu-se, diferentemente de Draco, que não vacilou em momento algum.

"Ela _era_ sua noiva, Potter." Retribuiu Draco, num tom calmo e firme. "E não levante a voz para mim na minha casa, eu não deveria nem ao menos tê-lo recebido."

"O que você fez com ela?" Perguntou Harry, com os olhos brilhando de raiva e ignorando o comentário de Draco.

"Fiz dela minha mulher, Potter. Ela é minha." Continuou Draco, impassível. Os dois homens fizeram cara de assombro.

"Você desonrou a menina por que, Malfoy? Apenas para me atingir?" Harry estava prestes a partir para cima de Draco.

"E se for, Potter? Você perdeu." A voz de Draco era venenosa.

Ginny levou as mãos à boca. Então Draco só a havia usado para humilhar Harry Potter? Ela não passava de um troféu? Um modo de derrotar o inimigo?

Ela tropeçou ao ouvir a declaração de Draco, aparecendo na porta, com lágrimas nos olhos. Draco virou-se e a fitou surpreso e arrependido.

"Ginny!" Exclamou Arthur, dando um passo para frente, mas Ginny se virou e correu para longe dali.

* * *

Quando Ginny deu por si, estava longe. Tinha atravessado o jardim e corrido o máximo que podia. As lágrimas lhe queimavam o rosto, enquanto o coração batia triste e acelerado no peito.

Caiu de joelhos em meio a relva e tapou o rosto com as mãos, deixando que os soluços saíssem rápidos da garganta seca. Fora tudo um teatro? Toda aquela doçura e amor que ele demonstrara?

Ouviu um som se aproximando e quando levantou o rosto, viu que Draco descia de um cavalo. Ele se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e segurou-a pelo rosto.

"Ginevra... Aquelas palavras, não eram verdadeiras." Ele falou, buscando os olhos dela, que Ginny teimava em desviar.

"Você me usou para vexar Harry Potter." Ela acusou. "Como pôde? E como eu pude ser tão ingênua?"

Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Não fiz isso por causa de Potter. Poderia ser noiva de um ferreiro que eu teria feito o mesmo." O tom de Draco era doce, diferente do que ele usara com Harry.

"Como posso acreditar em você?" Ela perguntou, sentindo mais lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas.

"Olhe nos meus olhos. Estou falando a verdade." Ele disse, com o cinza azulado brilhando intensamente. Ginny finalmente fixou os olhos castanhos nos dele.

"E que verdade seria essa, Draco?" Perguntou seriamente. Draco abriu a boca e fechou, como se procurando pelas palavras certas, até que suspirou, e pôs-se a falar tudo que sentia do fundo da alma.

"A verdade, é que há alguns dias atrás encontrei uma linda jovem desmaiada na borda da floresta que delimita minha propriedade. Ela ardia em febre, e nunca me senti tão preocupado com alguém quanto me senti em relação a ela. Todos os dias eu ia até o quarto da menina, e admirava os cabelos rubros cheios de vida, colados à testa, enquanto que dos lábios macios e rosados escapavam suspiros e palavras desconexas pela febre. Desejei ardorosamente que ela despertasse daquele sono atormentado para que eu pudesse conhecê-la, ouvi-la falar sem dificuldades, vê-la sorrir, poder tocá-la e sentir a tez fresca sobre a minha pele, e beijar os lábios que me pareciam tão atraentes. E de fato, o sorriso dela comprovou-se como o mais belo, e a voz como a mais encantadora, e os lábios como os mais sedutores quando ela enfim acordou."

Quando Draco terminou o relato, Ginny chorava ainda mais, mas era de alegria e amor. Nunca ouvira palavras tão belas em uma única frase.

"Eu te amo, menina. Não duvide disso."

Ginny soltou uma risada em meio ao choro e Draco a puxou para um beijo banhado pelas lágrimas salgadas que ela continuava a verter. Segurou o rosto dele, e depois o abraçou, desejando mais do que tudo continuar apenas naqueles braços pelo resto da vida.

Quando os lábios se descolaram, ela encostou a testa na dele, sorrindo abertamente.

"Eu também te amo." Falou, e logo depois disso, ouviram um pigarro.

Ginny se virou e viu Arthur os encarando. Draco se levantou, segurando-a pela mão, e olhou desafiador para o ruivo.

Arthur se adiantou.

"Será que eu posso dar um abraço na minha pequena?" Ele perguntou num tom gentil. Ginny sorriu e correu até o pai, pulando nos braços dele. "Fiquei tão preocupado, Ginny, pensei que estivesse morta quando vi o coche no meio da estrada. E tivemos que esperar até que Helga acordasse para que ela nos pudesse dar alguma informação."

"Estou tão feliz que Helga esteja bem, papai. E por vê-lo novamente."

Arthur afagou os cabelos de Ginny e a soltou, beijando-a na testa. Ginny voltou para o lado de Draco.

"Não posso impedi-los de ficarem juntos, se é isso que os dois desejam. Mas se quiser ficar com a minha filha, Malfoy, terá que desposá-la." Disse Arthur, muito sério. "Ainda mais já tendo feito o que afirmaste momentos atrás."

Ginny corou, mas Draco segurou com mais firmeza a mão dela.

"Eu amo a sua filha, Sr. Weasley. Casarei com ela o quanto antes." Afirmou Draco, com um porte altivo e vigoroso.

Arthur assentiu, e eles voltaram para o castelo. Ginny montada no mesmo cavalo que Draco.

A ruiva não poderia dizer com certeza, mas ela sentiu que, mesmo não sendo o objetivo de Draco, ver a expressão de assombro no rosto de Harry quando lhe foram contadas as novidades deixou o loiro imensamente satisfeito.

* * *

Ginny olhou para a igreja abarrotada de pessoas. Muitas ela não conhecia, mas não se importava. Enlaçou o braço do pai, olhando fixamente para o noivo, que dali a pouco seria seu marido. O coração pulava de felicidade e um enorme e bonito sorriso inundava o rosto jovial.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e ela caminhou lentamente ao lado de Arthur até o altar. Draco estava extremamente bonito trajando vestes a rigor, com o cabelo penteado para trás, deixando aparecer bem o rosto suntuoso.

"Cuide bem da minha pequena." Pediu Arthur, entregando a mão de Ginny a Draco. Ele assentiu, e sorriu para a ruiva, que corou levemente.

"Eu estava prestes a reclamar pelo atraso, mas como você está muito bonita, vou relevar." Ele falou, piscando um olho.

O padre começou a falar todas as frases que ela conhecia de cor de tanto ler em seus romances preferidos. Quando o padre terminou, Draco a segurou para um beijo doce e apaixonado, que ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

Ele se afastaram e Ginny logo recebeu um abraço de Helga. Abraçou com força a ama que tanto amava.

"No fim, o destino estava certo em colocar aqueles bandidos em nosso caminho." Sorriu Helga.

"Sim, ele estava." Assentiu Ginny, olhando com amor para o homem ao seu lado.

Algumas pessoas costumam dizer que contos de fada não existem. Ginny poderia sorrir agora para essas pessoas, e falar, com uma certeza que vinha do fundo de sua alma, que elas estavam erradas.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Own, gente, não foi fluffy? Espero que tenham gostado, e obrigada a todas que leram, comentaram, botaram no Alerta, nos Favoritos. Juro que eu não esperava todo o retorno que tive!

Deixem seus últimos comentários, pois eu tenho uma sugestão para aqueles que ficaram com um gostinho de quero mais. Eu estou pensando em fazer mais alguns capítulos, com algumas cenas não seqüenciais, mas sim dispersas, de como eles ficaram depois de casados, e uma delas até com uma NC mais detalhada, censurada para aqueles que não gostam. E dessa vez, as cenas seriam na visão do Draco, para que entendam melhor o efeito da Ginny sobre ele.

Eu farei se bastante gente pedir, ok? Então, se você está a fim, é mai seguro que peça, do contrário, pode acabar não saindo.

Enfim, Feliz Ano novo garotas! :D

:*


	7. Extra Um

**Um Pequeno Conto de Fadas**

**AVISO:** O conteúdo desse extra é **M**, diferente do resto da fanfic. Quem não gosta, não leia, e se ler, não reclame depois.

* * *

**Extra Um**

"Vamos mais rápido." Instigou a jovem ruiva, cavalgando desinibidamente, tão diferente de há um ano, quando ela caíra do cavalo.

Draco a seguiu com um sorriso no rosto, observando o cabelo rubro esvoaçar pelo ar em volta da garota, como um rio de lava contrastando com a pele pálida, salpicada por formosas sardas. Tudo nela era gracioso e delicado, desde os gestos, até os olhares e toques. Ela nunca perdia aquele jeito inocente e virginal, mesmo quando suspirava languidamente seu nome nos momentos de paixão.

Ela entrou em um bosque, perto da propriedade e ele a seguiu, ouvindo a risada fresca e jovial que escapava por entre os lábios cheios e vermelhos, tão tentadores. Avançou lentamente, procurando-a e por um momento pensando tê-la perdido por entre as árvores floridas da primavera.

Mais adiante, porém, encontrou-a sentada na relva, perto de um pequeno riacho que atravessava o bosque. O lugar estava infestado de flores, e Ginny, entre elas, parecia-se com uma ninfa, pequena e meiga, olhando-o docemente. Ele observou o singelo decote do vestido leve que ela usava naquele dia quente. O colo subindo e descendo compassado, enquanto um filete de suor escorria do pescoço, escorregando por entre o vão dos seios. O modo como ela estava sentada, apoiada em uma mão, com as pernas dobradas para o lado, revelava as coxas tenras que faziam suas mãos arderem por tocá-las.

E ela mal percebia o efeito que tinha sobre si, acariciando uma das flores com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto cantarolava baixinho. Sentindo-se como um sátiro aproximando-se de uma ninfa, desejoso de corrompê-la, deitá-la naquela grama macia e tocar em todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que conseguisse alcançar, rasgando e tirando aquele tecido quase ofensivo frente ao seu desejo do caminho, Draco caminhou até Ginny, bebendo da visão tentadora como um homem sedento em meio a um deserto.

Quando ela ergueu os olhos amendoados para Draco, ele já se debruçava sobre ela, beijando lascivamente os lábios carnudos, mordendo-os e sugando-os e fazendo-a suspirar, entregue e dócil, enquanto deitava-a na relva. Ela era tão frágil e miúda por baixo do corpo forte e vigoroso, que Draco quase sentia medo de parti-la ao meio, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia se segurar. Separou as pernas dela, posicionando-se entre elas.

"Draco..." Ouvia-a suspirar daquele jeito que o enlouquecia, enquanto desviava os lábios para o pescoço, sentindo o cheiro floral natural da pele dela. Aspirou profundamente o perfume, enquanto descia uma mão para a parte interna de uma das coxas, sentindo a textura da pele lisa e jovem, até escorregá-la lentamente para o sexo dela, sentindo-o umedecer enquanto pressionava os dedos, massageando o clitóris.

Ela gemeu e arfou, fazendo-o sentir-se ainda mais excitado e necessitado de enterrar-se completamente nela. Mas não queria acabar com o momento tão rapidamente. Ela se contorcia sensualmente sob efeito de suas carícias, e esfregava-se mais em sua ereção, fazendo-o gemer também.

"Você não sabe o que faz comigo," Falou, num tom baixo, rouco e controlado, no mesmo momento em que instigava-a, colocando dois dedos dentro dela e deliciando-se com o gemido mais alto que escapou dos lábios rubros.

Voltou a beijá-la, ouvindo-a ronronar e se remexer mais e mais, ansiosa e entregue. Apertou os lábios contra os dela com força, aprofundando o beijo de modo passional e luxurioso. Não havia mais civilidade naquele ato por parte dele, que praticamente atacava os lábios femininos, ao passo que Ginny tentava a todo custo acompanhar o ritmo viril do homem.

Draco sentia o desejo golpeando entre as pernas e, num ato cheio de paixão, subiu as mãos e rasgou o vestido pela parte de frente, soltando os seios do aperto. Ginny soltou um gritinho surpreso que o deixou ainda mais afoito e aceso; os olhos escurecendo ao observar os mamilos intumescidos e arrepiados dela, feito e moldados especialmente para a boca masculina.

Viu-a corar com a intensidade de seu olhar e sorriu de lado.

"Você é linda," Falou Draco, antes de abocanhar um dos seios e circular a ponta firme com a língua, fazendo-a arfar ainda mais, erguendo o quadril e pressionando-o contra a sua ereção. Apertou o outro seio com a mão livre e ouviu-a soltar uma lamúria de prazer. Ela era tão jovem e fresca, que ele sentia-se quase como um monstro aproveitando-se de toda aquela fraca resistência que ela sempre impunha.

Afastando-se um pouco, depois de provar as duas frutas maduras, sugando-as com destreza, segurou as alças do vestido e puxou-os para baixo, rápido e eficaz, descendo todo o tecido que via pela frente, deixando-a nua e arfante ao alcance de suas mãos. Ela levou as mãos trêmulas até os botões da camisa dele e ele esperou, olhando-a com um sorriso malicioso, ela livrá-lo da roupa. Ajudou-a a livrá-lo das calças e, fitando-a nos olhos, guiou a mão pequena dela até o membro agora livre e pulsante.

Fechou os olhos e gemeu ao senti-la envolvendo-o por completo e movimentar a mão com uma habilidade sapeca, que o fazia revirar os olhos de fascínio. Arrastou novamente o dedo pela barriga lisa – que se contraiu levemente com o toque - até o ventre e desceu até o clitóris, voltando a circulá-lo agilmente, sentindo a mão dela vacilar em seguida, enquanto novos sons suspirados escapavam dos sensuais e puros lábios.

Desceu o rosto e mordeu-a no pescoço, arrepiando-a, sentindo-a tremer completamente, o que lhe deu uma satisfação estimulante de macho dominador, à medida que descia os lábios, demorando-se nos seios novamente, mordiscando-os até que ela agarrasse seus cabelos com força, remexendo-se inquieta e ansiosa para que ele a fizesse dele logo. Brincou com os sentidos dela, assoprando os lugares recém lambidos, causando cócegas e arrepios.

"Draco, eu preciso... de mais..." Ela gemeu, quase implorando, como uma menininha mimada. Ele riu e mordeu-a na coxa, perto da virilha. Ela se remexeu mais, mas Draco segurou-a com força pela cintura, e passou a estimulá-la com a língua, devagar e torturante, e depois rápido e com maior pressão, vendo as pernas jovens debaterem-se, percorridas por espasmos cada vez maiores de prazer.

Sentiu o gosto dela em sua boca no momento em que o corpo esguio e desprotegido brilhava banhado pelos raios de sol que ultrapassavam os galhos das árvores. Observou-a com a boca entreaberta, respirando com dificuldade; os peitos firmes e atraentes subindo e descendo, pedindo para serem tocados novamente; a visão toda fazendo seu pênis se enrijecer ainda mais.

Voltou para cima dela, mas Ginny empurrou-o suavemente – as mãos espalmadas no largo tórax – para o lado, deitando-o na grama. Ela tinha as bochechas avermelhadas, mas o olhar travesso ao se posicionar sobre ele, beijando-o de leve nos lábios, mordiscando e incitando-o ainda mais. Draco já sentia todo o corpo pulsar impaciente, mas deixou-a arranhá-lo e mordê-lo, até envolver seu membro com a boca, segurando-o na base, circulando a ponta com a língua ardente e voluptuosa; gemeu alto, vendo as orbes castanhas mirarem seu rosto, divertindo-se com a expressão de enlevo marcando suas feições.

Já sem agüentar, Draco puxou-a para cima, devorando os lábios de anjo com fúria, e voltando a quase esmagar um dos seios, usando a outra mão para segurá-la firmemente pela cintura. Inverteu as posições e colocou o sexo úmido e quente em contato direção com a sua ereção; ela gemeu em antecipação, arqueando as costas e o quadril, fazendo que ele a penetrasse superficialmente. Ele acariciou os seios que se elevavam em sua direção novamente, admirando a expressão afogueada e quase revoltada da garota.

"Draco... eu quero agora." Ela pediu, exigente e ruborizada, e ele não pode deixar de rir do tom mimado que ela sempre usava ao pedir por mais.

Segurou-a firmemente pelo quadril e penetrou-a, sentindo com uma explosão de prazer seu pênis ser envolvido pelo calor do corpo de Ginny; a vagina dela espremendo-o com força, obrigando-o a movimentar-se a cada segundo num ritmo mais forte e ousado, tentando liberar a tensão que se instaurara em ambos os corpos. Ouviu com deleite os gemidos cada vez mais altos, femininos e agudos que ela soltava, enquanto movia-se também, afundando as unhas em suas costas.

Convulsionaram de prazer, até que ela gritou o nome de Draco, e ele o dela, segundos antes de alcançarem o clímax juntos. Caiu ofegante sobre o corpo que tanto o excitava e rolou para grama ao lado dela.

Ela se reclinou para cima dele, abraçando-o com os braços magros, com algumas sardas. Acariciou-a nas costas e beijou-a nos cabelos, ouvindo-a ronronar em aprovação.

"Você é minha para sempre, Ginny." Falou, apertando-a mais contra si, afundando a mão grande e fria contra a pele macia das costas da garota.

Ela não ouviu, pois já caíra em um estado de sonolência, com um sorriso maroto e feliz nos lábios.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Como prometido, um dos extras está aí, se gostaram, peçam por mais. Comentem. Beijinhos! :)


End file.
